


Potter es gay

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter es gay. Draco no podía dar crédito a lo que le decían, así que no duda en…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter es gay

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Lemon. Contenido adulto. (¿Qué, ya he captado tu atención?, ¡degenerada!)
> 
> Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo ello es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

** Potter es Gay **

—Potter es gay

Malfoy escupió todo el jugo de calabaza que tenía en la boca y lo miró con todo el asombro que en ese momento sentía. Zabini, en contraposición, pinchó con el tenedor un poco de los huevos revueltos que había en su plato y se lo llevó a la boca, indiferente a su declaración, al efecto que esas simples palabras habían tenido.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Gay, ya sabes, homosexual —repitió, en el mismo tono indiferente, mientras su tenedor seguía revolviendo los huevos. Draco lo miró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los restos de su zumo bañando la porción de mesa que había a su alrededor—. Le gustan los hombres –dijo por fin, levantando la vista de su plato y regalándole una sonrisa maliciosa que dejaba ver qué opinaba al respecto.

Draco miró sin ver el estropicio que había formado en la mesa y cómo Pansy, con algunas servilletas de papel, intentaba limpiarlo un poco. _Potter Gay_ , por alguna extraña razón esas dos palabras juntas parecían no tener sentido para él. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Sabía, por fuentes fidedignas, que los muggles tenían la extraña costumbre de acostarse con miembros de su propio sexo. Al menos eso había leído en una revista que había incautado a uno de aquellos asquerosos sangre sucia. Draco sopesó la posibilidad de que Potter se hubiera contagiado con aquel virus que sin duda te hacía desear a alguien de tu mismo sexo, _¡un hombre, por el amor de Salazar!_ y aquella posibilidad; por remota que fuera, le parecía improbable. Potter sólo pasaba unos meses con sus tíos, ese tiempo debía ser insuficiente para contraer el virus, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que fuera tan altamente contagioso como ser mordido por un Licántropo. Aunque… Malfoy miró a Zabini con recelo, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa, sopesando la posibilidad de que aquello no fuera más que un rumor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mark me lo dijo —Zabini se encogió de hombros, como si aquello lo dijera todo. Draco, por el contrario, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, como si aquella respuesta no fuera más que el vértice de otras mil preguntas sin respuesta.

—¿Mark?

—Sí, ya sabes, Mark Ferguson.

—Mark Ferguson —repitió Draco, mientras buscaba en su mente el rostro de aquella persona.

—Un sangre sucia —continuó Zabini.

—Ya —dijo al fin Draco, con una mueca desdeñosa—. ¿Y cómo lo sabe él?

—¿Saber qué? —inquirió Zabini, olvidando el motivo de aquella conversación.

—Que Potter es gay —dijo exasperado—. ¿Cómo lo sabe Ferguson? ¿Se lo dijo Potter? —Draco rió ante esa posibilidad.

—Bueno, ya sabes… —Zabini hizo su rostro ligeramente hacia atrás y levantó sus cejas negras en dos movimientos sugestivos.

—No, no sé —gruñó.

Zabini rió y esta vez se echó hacia delante y con un movimiento de su dedo índice le indicó a Draco que se acercara a él. —Ellos se reconocen —dijo al fin, con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal, con sus brillantes ojos negros fijos en los de Draco y con sus cabezas rozándose.

—Se reconocen —repitió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ¿no lo sabías? —continuó Zabini—. Los gays se reconocen entre ellos.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —no pudo evitar preguntar, con toda la mezcla de admiración y repulsión que sentía ante aquella posibilidad.

—Bueno, no es como si yo supiera mucho del tema —dijo Zabini con un ligero carraspeo— pero según me contaron, es como si se oliesen.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, _¿cómo si se oliesen?_ ¿Acaso Mark había estado oliendo a Potter? ¿Potter no se aseaba lo suficiente?, aquella posibilidad era repugnante, pero… ¿qué se podía esperar de unos hijos de muggles?

—¿Como perros en celo? —preguntó Draco, viendo las similitudes entre ambos casos.

—Exacto —confirmó Zabini, tornando a su anterior postura y volviendo a coger el tenedor—. Como perros en celo.

  
\--

  
Tarde, como siempre. Harry maldijo y aceleró el paso. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero siempre llegaba tarde a todos sitios. Se suponía que hoy tenían entrenamiento, en realidad él mismo había fijado la hora de este, pero como siempre; llegaba tarde y no lograba explicarse por qué. Quizás tuviera alguna extraña relación con el hecho de que Severus Snape siempre sacaba algún motivo para castigarle cuando tenían entrenamiento o quizás él tenía cierta culpa, al fin y al cabo a nadie le gustaba que le llamarán “quejicus el grasiento”, pero claro, Severus no debería de haberlo oído, al fin y al cabo ¿quién le mandaba a oír conversaciones ajenas? ¿Nadie le dijo que era de mala educación? Al parecer nadie se lo dijo y él tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos. Un mundo injusto.

—Potter. —El que faltaba. Harry aceleró el paso—. ¡Potter! —Otra vez. Miró de refilón la figura que le seguía, Malfoy, cómo no—. ¡¡Potter!! —con un resoplido de disgusto se detuvo. Malfoy no tardó en llegar a donde se encontraba, con la respiración ligeramente acelerada y un rictus en su boca que denotaba el disgusto que sentía por haber tenido que perseguirlo por los pasillos.

—¿Qué? —Malfoy lo miró con todo el desprecio que en ese momento sentía. Odiaba perseguir a la gente por los pasillos y sobre todo odiaba perseguir al niño-que-se-volvió-gay.

—He oído los rumores —Harry levantó una ceja.

—¿Rumores?

—Sí, ya sabes.

—No, no sé.

Draco bufó he hizo un gesto algo melodramático. —Vamos Potter, no se habla de otra cosa —exageró—, todo el mundo sabe lo que eres.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Malfoy tenía la maldita costumbre de suponer que todo el mundo debía estar al tanto de todo. —Ya me dirás qué se supone que soy —cuestionó, ya algo furioso.

—Gay. —La boca de Harry cayó varios centímetros. De todas las escenas que hubiera podido imaginarse junto a Malfoy; de todas las escenas imposibles, inimaginables, ésta, la de ver a Malfoy diciéndole que él era gay, se llevaba la palma. Malfoy, por el contrario, sonrió ante aquella reacción—. Así que lo reconoces Potter, eres gay. —Concluyó, con su habitual sonrisa de victoria.

Harry frunció el ceño —Malfoy, ¿tú sabes qué es ser gay?

—Por supuesto. Eres uno de esos estúpidos anormales que ha sido infectado —Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño, no muy seguro de que Malfoy y él estuvieran hablando del mismo tema.

—Malfoy, eso no es…

—Claro que sí —le cortó—. ¿Acaso creías que nadie te reconocería?, por favor… —sonrió, cruzándose él también de brazos, tal y como Harry estaba haciendo— Ferguson lo hizo.

—¿Me reconoció? —preguntó Harry confuso, sin conseguir coger el hilo de aquella conversación.

Draco bufó —Vamos, ¿qué esperabas?

—Malfoy —dijo ya bastante furioso, dejando caer los brazos y apretando los puños—, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Él te olió.

Harry quedó totalmente petrificado. Draco Malfoy había dado un solo paso y antes de que pudiera decir _“maldito hurón de mierda”_ éste había acercado su aristocrática cara a su cuello y parecía estar… ¿oliéndolo? —Dicen que os reconocéis de este modo —Harry no supo qué responder a eso, sólo podía pensar en cómo el aliento de Malfoy rozaba una y otra vez aquella parte tan sensitiva de su cuerpo y cómo aquellas palabras parecían acariciar su piel—, que desprendéis algún tipo de olor especial que os hace reconoceros los unos a los otros. Los gays, ya sabes —continuó, aún con su rostro sepultado entre el cuello de Harry—. Es fascinante.

—Tú, ¿puedes olerme? —cuestionó dubitativo, sin dejar de notar como su corazón golpeaba salvajemente contra su pecho.

Harry sintió como los dedos de Malfoy se deslizaban rápidamente por su pecho y antes de que pudiera siquiera articular un mal pensamiento, Malfoy lo separó de él con un fuerte empujón.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Su nariz respingona se alzó en total desafió—. Yo, un Malfoy, ¿poder olerte a ti? Ja.

—Entonces… ¿cómo sabes que soy gay? —Harry se mordió los labios intentando ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir. Por alguna extraña razón Malfoy creía que algo en su olor corporal atraía a otros cómo él y la idea de que él hubiera insinuado que Malfoy podía percibir ese olor no había hecho más que enfurecer a ese rubio engreído.

—Zabini me lo dijo.

—¿Zabini me olió?

Draco hizo un ruido de indignación y Harry recordó a tiempo que debía morderse los labios para no estallar en risas.

—Yo de ti llevaría cuidado Malfoy —dijo Harry, con toda la seriedad que pudo—. No estoy yo muy seguro de la virginidad anal de Zabini. Además, ya sabes —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Zabini es un sangre pura. Fue ese asqueroso Sangre Sucia quien te olió, ese Ferguson. Quien sin duda ha sido infectado como tú. Él se lo dijo a Zabini —concluyó, dando un paso atrás, recordando por primera vez que estar cerca de Potter podía ser altamente contagioso.

Harry parpadeó algo confuso. —¿Crees que ser gay es algo contagioso? —Malfoy no respondió a esa pregunta, pero su postura altanera, la distancia que parecía querer poner entre sus cuerpos, hablaba por él.

—Deberías de ver a Madame Pomfrey, quizás ella aún pueda hacer algo por ti.

—Te prometo que lo haré —dijo Harry, sin recordar morderse los labios y mostrando la sonrisa que había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo. Sonrisa que Malfoy interpretó como agradecimiento.

—No me lo agradezcas. Sólo estoy evitando que hagas el ridículo más que de costumbre. Comenzaba a ser cansino ver cómo me observabas a cada instante. Sé que te gustan los hombres y no lo puedes evitar, pero yo no estoy infectado como tú. Recuérdalo.

—Lo recordaré. Gracias —dijo Harry, sin esconder ya su sonrisa y viendo como Malfoy se perdía por los pasillos. Al fin y al cabo esa información sería valiosísima para el futuro.

\--

  
Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor; ligeramente recostado, con la cabeza ladeada observando el tablero de ajedrez con todas sus piezas debidamente colocadas. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, con su vista fija en aquel juego estratégico y sus sentidos más despiertos que nunca. Haciendo jugadas imaginarias que sin duda acabarían con el mejor oponente, sin darle tiempo siquiera a pensar.

—No viniste —y sin duda alguna con sus cinco sentido intactos.

Harry resopló mientras salía de aquella esquina oscura donde se había refugiado a observar.

—Quejicus me castigó, lo sabes. Tú estabas allí. —Tomó asiento justo enfrente de Ron y sin siquiera pararse a pensar, con un movimiento de su dedo un peón avanzó. El juego había empezado.

—Siempre lo mismo —contestó Ron, mientras un peón negro avanzó amenazante—, el caso es que al final nunca vienes a los entrenamientos y por si te has olvidado tú eres el capitán. No yo.

—Lo siento —dijo con un suspiro— Debería de contenerme. Lo sé.

—Deberías —concordó— pero nunca lo haces. Si lo hicieras no serías tú.

Harry no respondió a aquella provocación, estaba absorto en el juego, preguntándose cómo había perdido ya un caballo y una torre en menos de un minuto.

—Además —continuó Ron— debería de estar aquí Hermione para decírtelo, pero como no está ella… —se encogió de hombros— ¿quién mejor que yo? —Harry se rió y Ron le guiñó un ojo en plan confidencial—. ¿Qué ganas con esto?, ya sabes que yo estoy contigo, el grasiento es insufrible, pero sabes que siempre te pilla.

—Lo sé, pero tiene sus recompensas, ¿sabes?

—Limpiar es gratificante, no lo dudo —comentó con un tono guasón que hizo sonreír a Harry.

Ron movió otra ficha y sin saber cómo había sucedido, Harry vio como su reina era masacrada. Hizo un gesto de dolor, pero volvió a sus pensamientos.

—Ron, ¿recuerdas cuanto te hable sobre mi condición? —susurró, mientras miraba alrededor, vigilando que nadie pudiera oírlos. Pero sólo había una par de chicos de segundo año demasiado lejos para escucharlos.

—¿De que eras gay?

—Shhhh —Harry se posó el dedo índice en los labios para que se callara a la vez que fruncía el ceño—. Sí, sobre eso —Ron cabeceó afirmativamente mientras sonreía por la incomodidad de Harry—. Hoy Malfoy me ha dicho que lo sabe.

Esta vez fue Harry el que sonrió al ver como la boca de Ron se abría varias pulgadas y por primera vez en su vida Ron dejó de prestar atención al juego.

—¿Dónde los has…? ¿Y cómo lo…?

Harry rió entre dientes. Ron apenas podía articular debidamente las preguntas.

—Me estaba esperando. A la salida de mi castigo lo vi. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Estaba allí únicamente para confirmar si era verdad.

Ron respiró aliviado. —Y tú naturalmente lo negaste. —Harry giró la cabeza fingiendo observar a los alumnos de segundo año, mientras de reojo veía como el entrecejo de Ron se arrugaba cada vez más—. No lo negaste, no me lo puedo creer. No le negaste a esa serpiente traicionera que te van los tíos, ¿sabes qué has hecho? —cuestionó, pasándose una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas qué pensaste cuando te dije que era gay?

—Claro —dijo mientras enrojecía ligeramente.

—Hermione estuvo toda una semana explicándote que nada de lo que hicieras podría volverme heterosexual.

—Bueno, es que yo nunca lo había oído —se justificó—. Los muggles son, ya sabes, algo liberales. Pero en el mundo mágico estos temas son tabú. No se habla de ello. No quiere decir que no haya magos… gays —terminó en un susurró, mirando hacia los alumnos de segundo año—. Pero no hay mucha información al respecto y nadie lo dice tan abiertamente.

—Me lo imaginaba —repuso Harry con un ligera sonrisa— Malfoy creyó que yo estaba infectado con algún virus muggle. ¡Incluso me recomendó ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey! – Harry rió abiertamente ante esa ocurrencia, pero Ron no. Estaba claro que él en algún momento también había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—Por supuesto tú lo negarías.

—¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?

—Porque estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, el maldito hurón al que le gusta joder a los demás, ¿lo recuerdas?

Harry hizo un sonido de satisfacción mientras se acomodaba en el sillón —qué crees que le gusta más ¿joder o ser jodido?

—No. Me. Lo. Puedo. Creer —dijo en tono pausado mientras se tapaba los oídos—. No he oído nada.

—Vamos Ron, no seas tan estrecho.

—¿Estrecho yo? Ja. Realista más bien. ¿Cómo puedes creer…? maldita sea, es el puñetero Malfoy. El mírame-soy-jodidamente-irresistible. Y te recuerdo que también es un jodido snob elitista.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que el verbo joder le queda de maravilla —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Es el maldito hurón —dijo entre dientes— te mandará un Avada antes de que oses poner un dedo en él. No lo consentirá.

—Quizás sea el quien ose poner sus dedos en mí —especuló— al fin y al cabo ha podido ser infectado.

Ron resopló —dijisteis que esa teoría era absurda —dijo mientras recordaba la conversación que mantuvo con Harry y Hermione.

—Y lo es —coincidió—, pero Draco no lo sabe.

Ron quedó con la boca abierta, muy consciente de lo que Harry pretendía. Con su Rey ya masacrado y el juego perdido. Harry había conseguido distraerlo, engañarlo. No pudo más que sonreír al pensar que Malfoy había encontrado la horma de su zapato. Estaba perdido.

\--

—Malfoy, espera. —Draco refunfuñó, pero aún así paró. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era hablar con Potter, pero la idea de que le persiguiera hasta las mazmorras no le gustaba. Además, había estado leyendo en referencia a la homosexualidad y una de las cosas que había aprendido es que a un gay era mejor no darle la espalda. Y ante todo y sobre todo no agacharse a coger una pastilla de jabón si esta se caía. No sabía el porqué de esto, pero en la revista se hacía muchas bromas al respecto. Mejor prevenir.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo una vez que Harry llegó a su lado, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas tras la carrera.

—Fui a ver a Madam Pomfrey.

—Muy bien —le dijo con una falsa sonrisa— así me gusta, que me obedezcas. Ahora si me permites…

Harry le agarró el brazo deteniéndolo. No pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, aún no.

—Me ha dicho que no puede hacer nada por mí —Malfoy lo miró con cara de horror mientras retrocedía un paso— y que bueno… —hizo una pausa y agachó la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa—… dijo que quizás haya infectado a otros.

—¿Infectado? ¿A otros?

—Malfoy, lo siento tanto —dijo mientras deshacía la distancia que los separaba y envolvía a Draco en un abrazo.

Draco quedó estático entre los brazos de Harry, sin saber reaccionar, aún con la palabra ‘infectado’ dando vueltas por su cabeza.

—Yo no estoy infectado —dijo en un susurro, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar. Intimidado por la cercanía de Harry—. Soy un sangre pura. Además, ¿cómo podría haberme contagiado?

—Por el olor, ¿recuerdas? Pomfrey me explicó que los primeros días de haberte contagiado nadie debe acercarse a ti, porque tu cuerpo desprende una especie de gas que puede absorber otro cuerpo cercano e infectarse. Normalmente no ocurre nada, es muy difícil contagiarse, pero tú… —Harry hizo una pausa cuando notó que Draco contenía levemente la respiración— te acercaste a mí, estuviste oliéndome, ¿lo recuerdas? —Draco cabeceó, conmocionado.

—Voy a ver a Pomfrey —dijo con la vista un poco perdida, separándose de Harry. Intentando digerir la noticia.

—Mejor no lo hagas. Me dijo que aún no se ha encontrado la cura para esta enfermedad. Están investigando.

Draco pestañeó un par de veces. Quizás aún no estaba todo perdido, a fin de cuentas él no se notaba diferente. Ni siquiera se había sentido atraído hacia un hombre.

—Yo… no me siento gay —Draco se miró las manos. No había diferencia. Sus uñas seguían tan inmaculadas como siempre, su uniforme impecable y no parecía percibir ningún olor extraño. Aunque por el contrario el olor de Harry parecía haberse prendido a su cuerpo en aquel instante de debilidad que le había permitido abrazarlo.

—¿Seguro? —Harry se acercó lentamente, casi con precaución, mientras lo observaba detenidamente—. Yo te noto algo distinto —Alzó un mechón de cabello rubio platino y lo frotó suavemente con los dedos.

Draco por el contrario lo miró con horror. No tardó en arrebatarle aquel mechón de pelo a Harry y tocarlo con desesperación. El pelo estaba brillante, no había nada particularmente extraño en el. Pero mientras se lo volvía a poner en su sitio pudo ver como Potter lo miraba con algo de extrañeza, como si supiera algo que Draco desconocía y eso no hizo más que acrecentar el nerviosismo de éste.

—¿Has notado algo? —cuestionó, con los ojos brillantes a la espera de la peor noticia de su vida, la que le condenaría a una vida de depravación—. Ya sabes, algo gay.

Harry evitó la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir mientras Draco le hacía aquella pregunta con el corazón en la mano y con el culo al aire, pensó en un momento de macabra inspiración.

—Malfoy, tienes pluma —dijo contundentemente.

Draco pestañeó un par de veces antes de que sus ojos vagaran por su cuerpo. ¿Pluma?, no entendía bien lo que quería decir Potter con eso, pero al parecer ese era uno de los primeros síntomas de aquella enfermedad infecciosa. Una leve risa se escuchó y Malfoy levantó su furiosa mirada hacia aquél que estaba osando burlarse de él; Harry-Gay-Potter.

—No tengo pluma —su barbilla se alzó desafiante.

—No me refería a esa clase de pluma. Sino a la que tienen muchos gays. No es que todos los gays la tengan —aclaró— Yo no. Pero algunos sí. Tú, por ejemplo.

—¿A qué clase de pluma te refieres?

Harry pareció meditar la respuesta mientras su vista vagaba con apreciación por el cuerpo de Draco —Hay algunos gays que tienen gestos afeminados, como por ejemplo un ultra especial cuidado por su cabello, su apariencia… ya sabes, esas insignificantes cosas a las que sólo prestan atención las mujeres, los gays y… tú

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Sus puños cerrándose y abriéndose en una danza de ira contenida.

—Yo siempre he sido así. No es pluma, ¿acaso tu neurona Gryffindor es demasiado vaga para poder hacer esas apreciaciones? Eso no es pluma, eso es clase. Métetelo en la cabeza Potter-Gays. El que tú no sepas diferenciar lo que es tener clase, de los de tu especie, no es mi problema.

—Vamos Malfoy —su mano se alzó en un gesto apaciguador, pero los ojos de Draco parecían brillar en desafío y Harry se dio cuenta de que la paciencia de Malfoy estaba a punto de desbordarse— algo de pluma sí que tienes, reconócelo. —Aún así el desafío que suponía ver a Malfoy con sus mejillas encendidas y con todo aquel calor de furia contenida que desprendía su cuerpo, era un justo pago— quizás eres gay de nacimiento —Harry hubiera jurado que si pudiera, las orejas del Slytherin comenzarían a echar humo.

—No soy idiota Potter. Yo no soy un hortera como ésos gays y tú. ¿Acaso crees que no he visto vuestra ridícula bandera?, por favor… tan mal gusto no se puede tener. Qué pasa, ¿no os podíais decidir por un color y los pusisteis todos? Patéticos. No me extraña que te hayas unido a ellos, eres igual de hortera. Sin clase.

Harry bufó. —Está bien. Digamos que tu pluma es natural. Que eres así. —Draco gruñó, pero Harry lo obvió—. Aún así no puedes evitar sentirte atraído por mí.

Draco apenas pudo ahogar el rugido de indignación. ¿Él, el Gran Draco Malfoy, sentirse atraído por Potter-Gays? – Ni en tus mejores sueños.

—Vamos Malfoy, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras?

—El que seas miope y no sepas diferenciar una mirada de asco de una de adoración, no es mi problema.

—Niégalo tantas veces quieras Malfoy, pero te mueres por besarme.

—Potter… —siseó en advertencia.

—¿No sientes curiosidad? —susurró, acercándose cautelosamente. En pasos cortos, pero firmes—. ¿No quieres probar? —aquellas palabras parecieron vibrar. Lento, pero suavemente, ese último susurro pareció romper alguna barrera, mientras el dueño de aquella sugerente voz pegaba su rostro al del rubio, dejando que las palabras hicieran cosquillas en su cuerpo y pequeños escalofríos lo recorrieran placenteramente.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —en algún punto la fuerza de su anterior respuesta murió, quedando sólo el inconsciente en un plano demasiado consciente.

—Por el placer de lo prohibido. —Cerró los ojos mientras otra vez aquellas palabras hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer. Lo prohibido. La fruta prohibida ofreciéndose.

—No me tientas —pudo sentir la sonrisa de Harry aún sin verla, aquel cuerpo pegándose al suyo, reconociéndolo de un modo que lo asustaba y lo atraía con la misma intensidad.

—Te ofrezco respuestas. Un beso y no necesitarás que nadie te diga lo que eres. ¿Estás dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo? —Sus labios se posaron con reverencia en el cuello marfileño de Draco. Su piel ardiente y aquella vena palpitante, fueron recorridas por una fría lengua, dejando un rastro de pasión mal contenida.

—No estoy seguro —tragó saliva. Su cuerpo se ajustaba demasiado bien a aquel otro.

El rostro de Harry abandonó su cobijo en una suave caricia y esta vez las frentes de ambos quedaron demasiado juntas para lo que se podía considerar decente. Las miradas veladas y el deseo reflejado en los ojos del otro.

—¿Miedo a qué? ¿A ti? ¿A mí? ¿A lo desconocido?

Los brazos de Harry se ciñeron a aquella cintura. Su pelvis contra aquella dura cadera. El deseo en su estado más bruto y la decisión en sus manos.

Posó sus labios sobre los otros en una sinuosa caricia, aún inconsciente de que la decisión estaba ya tomada. Siendo más consciente que nunca de la proximidad del otro cuerpo. Oyó el gemido de Harry y en ese momento se sintió el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Su lengua se abrió paso con la misma facilidad que la otra boca se abrió y el placer pareció querer burlarse de su anterior titubeo. La sensación de tener miles de mariposas en su estómago no fue comparable con la de poder saborear aquella boca a placer. Sumisa, entregada, suya.

Notó como el cuerpo de Harry se movía en un lento vaivén. Al compás de unas notas imaginarias que sólo el cuerpo de Draco podía tocar. Aquella dureza se hizo más patente y sus manos no pudieron evitar posarse sobre aquellos firmes glúteos que apretó y alzó, colocando aquel cuerpo contra la pared y haciendo que ya no sólo fuera uno, sino dos los que se movían en aquella danza especial que los llevaba a un punto inalcanzable hasta entonces.

Vio como los ojos de Harry se cerraban y como se mordía los labios evitando el grito que debería de haber retumbado en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sólo instantes después lo acompañó en ese viaje sin retorno que marcaría un antes y un después. El otro cuerpo se deslizó suavemente por el suyo, mientras la realidad volvía a hacerse presente.

—¿Eres gay? —a Draco le hubiera gustado decirle “tú indudablemente eres un Potter”, la astucia parecía huir en desbandada cuando el cuerpo de Harry dejaba de estar demasiado caliente, dejando paso a aquellas preguntas demasiado sinceras, que dejaban el arte de la sutileza de lado, tanto que a Draco siempre le parecieron incluso ofensivas.

—No lo soy —Harry se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba evaluativamente. Sus ojos volvieron a vagar por el cuerpo de Draco como ya se iba haciendo habitual. No tardaron en llegar a aquella parte de sus pantalones que permanecía acusadoramente manchada y una lenta sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Potter—. Eso no demuestra nada. Podría masturbarme yo mismo y también me correría y eso no quiere decir que me guste yo. Te estabas frotando contra mí como un perro en celo, ¿qué esperabas?

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó ante la referencia de Malfoy masturbándose, aquella escena le parecía sumamente sugerente y muy sexy —eres un narcisista Malfoy, reconócelo. Si te pudieras follar a ti mismo no dudarías en hacerlo.

—Tienes una mente retorcida, Potter —Malfoy se separó de aquel cuerpo en una actitud por demás ofendida. Sus pasos comenzaron a sonar en el vacío pasillo mientras se alejaba—. Mentiste Potter. No me has ofrecido respuestas y yo las sigo queriendo —Malfoy había detenido sus pasos justo antes de torcer aquella esquina que lo haría desaparecer de la vista de Harry. No se volvió para hablar. No levantó la voz, pero fue perfectamente escuchado—. Mañana en la sala de requerimientos que tanto parece gustarte, justo después del toque de queda.

Harry dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por aquella fría pared en cuanto Draco desapareció de su vista. Notaba su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho y una sensación de plenitud que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

Draco no lo había reconocido. Nunca lo haría. Pero al fin y al cabo ése era Malfoy.

  
\--

  
Algo lo estaba corroyendo por dentro y estaba seguro que no era su conciencia, de la que presumía carecer. Pero fuera lo que fuera lo molestaba. Había estado toda la maldita noche pensando en el beso de Potter, rememorando la sensación de aquel cuerpo moviéndose sobre el suyo y sólo había podido llegar a una conclusión. Potter era un degenerado.

Aún así se había sentido en la obligación de darle el beneficio de la duda y concertar una cita con él en su apretada y clasista agenda. No podía tolerar que luego fueran diciendo que él tenía prejuicios con respecto a los gays. Los tenía, pero era su problema.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en medio de aquel pasillo esperando a que pasara el chupa pollas de Ferguson, para poder despejar unas cuantas dudas.

Tardó en verlo aparecer más de lo que había previsto. Iba acompañado de un chico más bajo que él; un tanto tímido, que no parecía prestarle demasiada atención a los comentarios de éste, tan sólo hacía un leve asentimiento con la cabeza cuando Ferguson comentaba algo.

—Ferguson —paró ante el leve llamado que le hizo. Su compañero también se detuvo en un primer momento, pero el Ravenclaw le hizo una leve señal para que se fuera sin él.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —Malfoy se mordió la lengua antes de que aquel comentario escapara de su boca, el _‘sabia deducción Ravenclaw’,_ no hubiera ayudado mucho, pero es que ciertamente no soportaba a los de esa casa. Bueno, en realidad no soportaba a los de ninguna, excepto a los de la suya.

Draco se giró y sin mirar atrás fue directo a un aula, la cual se había encargado de comprobar antes de que viniera Ferguson que estaba vacía. Éste sólo dio un resoplido antes de seguirlo.

—¿Y bien? —Volvió a cuestionar, un tanto impaciente, nada más entró en aquella sala y Malfoy cerró la puerta—. Tengo clase dentro de media hora, así que se breve.

Éste resopló ante la impaciencia. —¿Cómo sabes que Potter es gay? —si tan impaciente estaba, no era cuestión de irse por las ramas. Además, él necesitaba respuestas ya y no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

—¿Perdón?

—Zabini me comentó que tú le habías dicho eso, que Potter era gay.

Ferguson sonrió brevemente, entendiendo de dónde salía aquella pregunta tan inverosímil viniendo de Malfoy.

—¿Y pretendes que te lo confirme? —Mark hizo una mueca. Lo que menos pensaba era confirmarle al Slytherin algo como eso y más sabiendo el antagonismo que hubo siempre entre ellos.

—En realidad eso ya lo hizo Potter —comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica ante la incredulidad de Ferguson—, lo que quiero saber es cómo lo sabes tú.

—¿Que cómo lo sé?

—Sí, ¿cómo? —cuestionó esta vez sin asomos de sonrisas. Con toda la tensión que en ese momento sentía. No podía evitarlo, pero la imagen de Ferguson abrazado a Potter, oliéndolo, besándolo, lo atormentaba.

Ferguson suspiró —gaydar.

—¿Cómo?

—Gaydar —repitió—. Es como un sexto sentido. Es cuando ves a alguien y algo en tu cerebro hace un ligero clic que te indica que es de los tuyos; que a ambos os gustan los de vuestro mismo sexo. A veces basta una mirada, un gesto o es simplemente una intuición. No es que Potter viniera y me dijera: Mark, soy gay. O que yo fuera y le dijera que lo soy, pero ambos lo sabemos.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, ahora más consciente de su ignorancia y del deliberado engaño —yo siempre creí que os reconocíais por el olor.

Ferguson resopló —¿Quién te dijo eso, Potter? —rió.

No había sido exactamente él, sino Zabini, pero aún así Harry no había hecho nada para sacarlo de su error.

—Esto no es como diferenciar colonias de perfumes Malfoy. Simplemente se sabe —rió.

Draco quedó momentáneamente pensativo. No quiso hacer más preguntas, no sabía hasta dónde era cierto todo lo que le habían dicho, pero el sólo pensar en preguntárselo a ese sabiendo toca pelotas, le revolvía el estómago. Lo detestaba, no era nada personal, sólo lo detestaba. El aguilucho ése tenía una especie de vínculo con Potter, el dargay, gaydar, o como quiera que se llamase. Un vínculo que sólo compartían los de su especie y que él, al no poder evitar la perfección de su linaje, no podía percibir.

—Caro y fino perfume —dijo con una leve risita que molestó a Draco. Dio un pasó atrás. No soportaba la cercanía de éste—. No eres mi tipo —siguió, al ver la reacción que había tenido Malfoy—. Me gustan más los morenos. A mí tanta clase me revuelve el estómago. Además —prosiguió, mirando a Malfoy con el mismo desprecio con que éste le miraba a él—, tienes el mismo absurdo complejo que todos los tíos, creéis que si hay un gay a veinte kilómetros a la redonda, indudablemente se va a enamorar de vosotros. Déjame que me ría un rato Malfoy, porque se helará el infierno contigo dentro antes de que eso suceda.

—Te gusta Potter —dijo con los dientes apretados, hirviendo por dentro.

—Me gusta Potter. Pero él tiene gustos más… exquisitos —concluyó con una mueca— o eso o tiene una gran obsesión enfermiza. ¿Tú que piensas?

—Que se helará el infierno contigo dentro antes de que consigas ponerle la mano encima a Potter.

\--

—Estuve hablando con Ferguson —a Harry apenas le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta cuando Draco lo avasalló—. Ha sido una conversación muy interesante.

Harry hubiera querido gritar de frustración ante aquella declaración. El impacto que le hubiera causado ver a Malfoy sentado en esa amplia cama, con sus pantalones de vestir y la camisa blanca ligeramente entallada, fue momentáneamente eclipsado, por lo que sin duda serían malas noticias para él, su libido y su desbordante imaginación.

—¿Cómo de interesante? —preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—Lo suficiente para querer partirte la cara —Harry se paró, no sabiendo si sería buena idea acercarse más—, pero afortunadamente para ti yo no soy tan primitivo como la comadreja.

—Me alegra saber eso —dijo sentándose finalmente a su derecha.

—Prefiero métodos más sutiles, como castrarte. —Harry hizo el intentó de levantarse, pero Draco lo sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiera—. Pero no quiero decepcionar a tus fans.

Harry dio un resoplido ante ese último comentario, la idea de tener fans no era algo que le agradara y el que se burlaran de ello, tampoco. El brazo de Draco seguía sujetándolo con firmeza mientras éste parecía estudiarlo. Harry no se había arreglado tal y como había hecho Malfoy, seguía llevando su uniforme Gryffindor y su pelo seguía siendo el nido de pájaros que siempre había sido. Pero aquel detalle no parecía haber importado demasiado a Malfoy. Por el contrario, pareció incluso divertirlo de algún modo. Su gesto antes serio se convirtió en una leve sonrisa mientras deslizaba su mano del brazo de Harry hasta su corbata, sujetándola firmemente antes de tirar de ella hacia él.

—Le gustas a Ferguson, ¿lo sabías? —No lo sabía, el gesto que hizo Harry así lo confirmó—. Me preguntaba si a él también lo besaste. Ya sabes, para confirmarle que es gay.

Harry lo miró sorprendido ante esa acusación —Yo no voy besando a todos los tíos de Hogwarts para demostrarles si son o no gays. Además, Mark sabe que es gay, no es necesario que yo se lo demuestre.

—Pero a él le gustas —dijo apretando la corbata y acercándolo más.

—Pero a mí no me gusta él —Harry tragó saliva. Tenía la vista fija en los labios de Malfoy. Los tenía a poca distancia—. Yo tengo gustos más exquisitos.

Draco sonrió y esa sonrisa hizo que Harry tragara saliva. Aún tenía su vista fija en aquellos labios tentadores.

—¿Cómo de exquisitos? —Acortó la distancia dándole un ligero beso en los labios al que Harry no tardó en responder—. ¿Así de exquisito?

—Umm —sonrió siguiéndole el juego—. No estoy muy seguro. Ha sido muy corto y ya sabes que cuando algo es bueno debe durar hasta el infinito.

—¿Ahh, sí?

—Sí.

—Entonces quizás debamos alargarlo un poco más —dijo Draco, tirando de la corbata y volviendo a atraer a Harry hacia sí.

Esta vez el beso no tuvo la delicadeza del anterior. Harry posó una de sus manos en aquel rubio cabello en una caricia que no pretendía ser delicada, sino que imponía cierta posesión. Atrajo aún más a Draco, sin dejar apenas espacio entre ambos, mientras sus lenguas se recorrían en reconocimiento; ansiosas, con una necesidad que ellos no conocían. Sólo dejó aquel claro gesto; que pretendía ser de dominio, para deshacerse de su túnica y la camisa de Draco. Los botones fueron separados de su ojal uno a uno, mientras el blanco pecho de Draco iba quedando a la vista.

—Creía que sólo iba a ser un beso —dijo Draco con un gemido cuando Harry se separó de él lo suficiente para terminar de quitarle la camisa y recostarlo en la cama.

—Pero yo necesito mucho más —respondió Harry. Su camisa y su túnica no tardaron en caer al suelo junto a la camisa de Draco. No así su corbata, que permaneció en su cuello, aún agarrada por Draco, el cual tiró de ella para volver a traer a Harry hacia sí—. No puedes culparme por desear lo mejor.

Harry lo volvió a besar en los labios antes de deslizarse hacia otros horizontes aún sin explorar. Sus labios comenzaron un rápido descenso por su cuello, mientras con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar uno de los endurecidos pezones de Draco.

Draco gimió. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros de Harry, empujándolo más hacia abajo, donde más urgentemente necesitaba atención. Sus caderas se alzaron con voluntad propia cuando Harry envolvió con su lengua el pezón izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha se encargaba de desabrochar los elegantes pantalones.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry con la voz enronquecida, al tiempo que metía su mano en los pantalones de Malfoy y acariciaba el miembro de Draco.

Draco gruñó como respuesta y volvió a empujar a Harry hacia abajo, haciendo para ello presión en sus hombros. Esta vez sus suplicas sí fueron escuchadas. Los pantalones del Slytherin no tardaron en ser bajados junto con su ropa interior, en un rápido y desesperado movimiento por parte de Harry. La ropa se enrolló en los zaparos, los cuales Malfoy no tardó en sacarse a puntapiés.

—Potter… — gimió, al ver que Harry deslizaba la lengua por su ombligo, en lugar de por donde quería.

—¿Me estás rogando? —susurró aterciopeladamente junto a su oído. Pero no esperó respuesta. Deslizó su lengua por el pene endurecido de Draco sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Draco echó la cabeza atrás gimiendo. Agarrando las sabanas fuertemente con las manos y alzando sus caderas en la búsqueda desesperada de un mayor acercamiento. La lengua de Harry se deslizó a lo largo del miembro endurecido de Draco. Saboreando la sensación de tener a Draco debajo de él, rogando, gimiendo y exigiendo mucho más. Metió la mano en sus pantalones y sacó de ellos un pequeño bote que no tardó en abrir. Sus dedos pronto se empaparon de aquel viscoso aceite y su lengua volvió a rodear la punta de aquel pene al tiempo que Draco volvía a alzar sus caderas.

—Mierda —el insulto llegó en el mismo momento que un dedo era introducido en su ano sin el menor titubeo y su miembro era finalmente engullido. Pero no hubo ningún intento de retirarse.

La sensación de tener un dedo en su interior, moviéndose, tanteando, era extraña, un poco molesta, pero fue totalmente opacada por la sensación de tener esos labios moviéndose de arriba abajo en la que sin duda era la mejor mamada que hubiera podido soñar. Notó como otro dedo era introducido y volvió a gruñir al tiempo que gemía. Involuntariamente alzó las caderas, encajando aún más su pene en aquella boca. Harry hizo un sonido estrangulado, pero no se retiró. Sus dedos seguían moviéndose, dilatando lo más posible. Sus dedos cambiaron de postura y esta vez Draco creyó que perdería todo el aire de los pulmones. Harry repitió aquel movimiento y Draco tuvo que agarrarse más fuerte a las sábanas, cuando el mundo pareció tambalearse y un gemido mucho más profundo se le escapó. Harry sonrió, aún con el pene en su boca y se retiró completamente ante las protestas de Draco.

Se quitó los pantalones con la misma rapidez que atrapaba la snitch, no tardando en volver junto a Draco. Posicionándose entre las piernas de éste a la vez que lo agarraba por el trasero alzándolo.

—Esto va a doler un poco. Pero te prometo que te gustará.

Tal y como Harry profetizó el dolor no tardó en llegar, al tiempo que Harry se iba introduciendo lentamente. Pero los besos que ahora le estaba repartiendo por su cuello parecían un bálsamo. Harry terminó de introducirse con un último empujón al tiempo que gemía —Eres puro néctar Malfoy. Me enloqueces—. Draco sonrió ante aquella revelación.

Aquella danza enloquecedora no tardó en iniciarse, dejando una mezcla de dolor y placer. La mente de ambos pareció evadirse cuando el placer comenzó a hacerse más intenso y los besos y caricias eran ya el único idioma conocido.

Draco apretó la corbata de Harry cuando el placer comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, dejando a éste sin aire al tiempo que ambos daban un fuerte grito de culminación.

Sus respiraciones seguían jadeantes momentos después. El cuerpo de Harry permaneció en su sitio, encima de Draco, ya fuera de su interior, mientras los brazos de éste lo mantenían abrazado.

—Ha sido increíble —dijo Harry, dándole un beso a Draco en el cuello, disfrutando de los últimos coletazos de placer.

—Sí, lo ha sido —dijo, aún aferrándose a aquella sensación— ¿Harry? —dijo, después de otro breve silencio.

—¿Umm?

—¿Crees que encontrarán alguna vez la cura de esta enfermedad?

Harry sonrió mientras depositaba otro beso en el cuello de Draco —No, no creo que la encuentren nunca.

Draco también sonrió y supo sin dudar que aunque descubrieran la cura para esa enfermedad no la querría tomar.

—Quizás debamos probar otro día. Sólo para asegurarnos que te gustan los hombres —intentó Harry.

—Sí, quizás otro día —respondió, sin querer darle importancia.

—¿Mañana?

Draco enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harry y sonrió. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Blaise aquella mañana, cuando éste le había comentado sobre la posible homosexualidad de Potter.

—Potter, dicen que los gays son como perros en celo —Harry resopló y estuvo a punto de negar aquella falsa acusación, pero los dedos de Draco comenzaron a jugar con el vello que tenía por debajo del ombligo y sus pensamientos se perdieron— Mañana estaría bien. —Notó como aquella lengua viperina se paseaba a placer por su cuello y el mañana comenzó a sonarle demasiado lejano.

Harry enroscó sus dedos en el pelo de Draco y con un movimiento rápido lo atrajo hacía sí, dejando que sus respiraciones chocaran y sus alientos se mezclaran —sí, como perros en celo.

Y el mañana llegó antes de lo esperado.

  
 **Fin**


End file.
